A MuGGle MistakE
by SNdReAmer
Summary: Harry finds out that he has a sister who is 5 years younger than him!!!How is that possible, since his parents died when he was only a year old..His sister doesnt even know about the wizarding world....NOT LIKE OTHER STORIES!!I PROMISE!!
1. 1A new sister

[REVISED] I came up with this idea while reading Hp fanfics. I know that there are many stories about Harry having a sister he doesn't know about, but this is different!! I think no one have ever done this before.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up to the shouts of his aunt. He got up lazily and sat at the edge of the bed and put on his glasses. He stared at the wall for a moment before standing up to get dressed. He hated the Dursleys. (A/N who wouldn't know that?) The only thing that kept him going was, knowing that he would be leaving the Dursleys soon.  
  
Harry went down for breakfast with his wand in his pocket (It was a habit of his). Harry went into the kitchen. Vernon was reading the papers, while Aunt Petunia placed food on Dudley's plate. Harry looked down at his plate; there was not much food for him. Harry ate quickly while Dudley began eating greedily. Ever since the diet was over, Dudley would eat as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I want more food!" Dudley demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but there's no more." Petunia said.  
  
"But, I'm Hungry!" Dudley wailed. Dudley was already sixteen years old, but he still acted like a spoiled eight-year-old brat at home.  
  
"I can't cook more. We're out of food. You have to wait till lunch." Petunia added lovingly.  
  
"But, I want more! I want food!" Dudley began whining.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Vernon tried to console Dudley. Harry quickly finished his food, and tried to leave quietly. It was never good to be near the Dursleys whenever Dudley began whining.  
  
"I can't buy food, I have to go to work." Vernon said. Dudley continued whining.  
  
"I'll get Harry to buy food." Vernon added.  
  
"Come here boy!" Vernon demanded Harry, before Harry could leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go buy Dudley food." Vernon said, handing money to Harry.  
  
"Why can't he go buy it himself?"  
  
"Go, or I'll lock you in your room for a week!" Vernon threatened.  
  
Harry wanted to mention Sirius but being locked in the room wasn't too bad. He could be away from Dudley and could ask for food from his friends. But when he thought again, getting out of the house wasn't a bad thing either.  
  
"Fine." Harry agreed plainly.  
  
Harry walked through the aisle of the store looking for chocolates and sweets. He knew that when Vernon said food, he meant chocolates and sweets. He grabbed some chocolates, and a handful of sweets and continued walking around looking for other things. He was actually wasting time; he didn't want to go back just yet.  
  
When Harry saw some jellybeans, it reminded him of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, which reminded him of Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Harry wasn't paying attention at where he was going and bumped into an eleven-year-old girl.  
  
"Sorry." Harry apologized to the red haired girl. The girl smiled and apologized to him too and walked away. 'She looks oddly familiar", Harry thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Harry was startled when he entered the Dursleys' house; Dudley had appeared from nowhere and grabbed the sweets from Harry.  
  
"Dudley was starving!" Petunia said angrily before attending to Dudley. Harry rolled his eyes and went to his small room. Harry assumed Vernon had gone to work since he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
When Harry went into the room, he found Hedwig on the table with letters from Hermione and Sirius. He read the letters. Hermione wrote that she and Ron would be taking him to the Burrow, instead of Arthur Weasley.  
  
He opened Sirius's letter. It read: -  
  
Dumbledore is trying to clear my name. -Snuffles  
  
Harry was happy to hear that Sirius could clear his name with the help of Dumbledore. He quickly replied to the two letters and after he was done, he tied the two letters to Hedwigs' leg and sent her off. As he watched her fly, he noticed a familiar brown owl crashing into the wall and falling down onto the grass. Harry quickly rushed out of his room when he realized that it was Errol.  
  
Harry rushed to open the front door and ran out quickly, only to bump into a familiar red headed girl. Both he and the girl fell.  
  
"Sorry." Harry apologized and got up. Harry was about to help the girl up when he noticed a brown owl in her hands.  
  
"You've got Errol!" Harry exclaimed, and took the old feeble owl. The girl got up and brushed her pants.  
  
"That's your owl?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." Harry said, not knowing how to explain to her that the owl was sending a letter.  
  
"Aren't you the guy I bumped into just now?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry about that." Harry said guiltily.  
  
"No problem. Do you live here?" She asked, looking at the Dursley's house.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied curiously. The girl didn't seem to know about his scar. Wizards who recognized him always, gazed at his scar. She was different.  
  
The girl gave a wide smile. Even though she was smiling, the girl looked somehow scared.  
  
"I-I'm Yasmin Potter." The girl said nervously. Harry eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"I think you might be my brother." The girl added. Harry was speechless.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Okay. I have corrected some grammar mistakes. Please Review! 


	2. 2Running away

Decided to write another chapter to get rid of the stupid writers block that I've been having. Read my two other Hp stories, and hopefully review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I think you might be my brother." The girl said. Harry went speechless.  
  
Harry stared at Yasmin. He was too shocked to do or say anything. Yasmin shifted her weight nervously from one leg to another. The silence was broken when Errol, flew off Harry's arm and startled Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"I think you might be my brother."  
  
"Wha- I don't think- I mean, it's Impossible! H- how can you be my sister? My parents died when I was one, and you are like, what? Four years younger than me?" Harry added.  
  
"Five." Yasmin corrected Harry.  
  
Harry stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe that she could be his sister. She was five years younger than him. His parents were dead. Voldemort had killed them. He had even seen their ghosts. How could they die and have a baby five years after their death?  
  
"Maybe you've got the wrong person."  
  
"I don't think so. I might be younger than you, but it is still possible that I am your sister." Yasmin said.  
  
Harry thought about what she said. Could it be possible? Anything could be possible. Many people thought that no could survive the Kedavra Curse, but he did. Harry peeked into the Dursley's house. Neither Aunt Petunia nor Dudley was near the staircase to his room. Harry entered the house quietly.  
  
"Follow me." Harry instructed. Yasmin followed Harry up the stairs and into his room. She kept wondering why they had to creep into his room.  
  
"Is this your room?" Yasmin asked as she wondered around the small room.  
  
Harry quickly took the letters from his table and stuffed it in his pocket. Harry went to Errol, who was standing on his bed with a letter tied to his leg. Harry quickly took the letter and stuffed it in with all the others. He didn't want the girl to find out he was a wizard.  
  
"Yup." Harry replied and sat on his bed. Yasmin sat on his chair and began unzipping her bag pack.  
  
Yasmin took out her wallet and opened it. She handed it to Harry. Harry took the wallet, not knowing what she was trying to show him. He looked at the wallet and saw two passport size muggle photographs. One of it was a picture of his mother, while the other was his father. Harry looked up at Yasmin. Her green eyes were full of curiosity. Green? Harry had never realized that he eyes were green. Harry looked at the picture of his mother and then looked at Yasmin again. No wonder she looked so familiar. Yasmin looked exactly like his mother.  
  
"How did you get these?" Harry asked, chucking the thought aside.  
  
"The doctor gave it to me."  
  
"The doctor?"  
  
"Um. See. I'm a test tube baby." Yasmin said nervously. Harry dropped the wallet in shock, and quickly picked it up.  
  
"And you think --" Was all Harry managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, I think Lily and James Potter are my biological parents."  
  
Yasmin was wondering if she should stop, but when she saw Harry listening attentively, she took it as a sign and continued explaining.  
  
"See, the doctors made a mistake. They accidentally planted me into a woman together with her own baby. The woman got the biggest shock of her life, when she gave birth to me. She became furious and left me with the doctors. And the only thing I remembered was growing up in a horrible orphanage." Yasmin explained and continued in a loud whisper, as if afraid someone would hear her "They treat you like slaves in there."  
  
He looked up, and gave her a small smile. He had believed her story, but not completely, yet. Yasmin returned the smile; obviously delighted that Harry had believed her. Yasmin spent the rest of the time telling Harry about her life in the Orphanage and how she escaped.  
  
"I was homeless for awhile, but an old lady took me in when she saw me on the streets. She was very kind; she treated me like her own daughter and helped me find out about my real parents. She was as excited as I was when we found my real parents. She was the one who encouraged me to find you." Yasmin explained. It was almost dinner. Harry was surprised that none of the Dursley's had disturbed him yet.  
  
"She sounds kind." Harry said.  
  
"She is. Lucky I ran away from the Orphanage."  
  
"Yeah, but you made a mistake coming here. The Dursley's are no better than the Orphanage." Harry said. Yasmine looked at him, expecting him to say more. Harry began telling her about his life with the Dursley's. Of course, he didn't tell her about Hogwarts.  
  
"You go to boarding school?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand it here."  
  
"Its lucky I came in the summer." Yasmin said, smiling.  
  
"I have one question, it had been bugging me from just now. Why didn't the doctors send you to the Dursley's? I thought that in a case like this, they would give you to your relatives, and the Dursley's were your only adult relatives." Harry asked. Yasmin stared at Harry before answering.  
  
"They did. But somehow I ended up in the Orphanage." Yasmin said.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry suddenly knew what had happened. The Dursley's had put Yasmin in an Orphanage. Harry's head burst with thoughts that all linked together. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. They had kept Yasmine a secret all this while, like how they had not told him he was a wizard. Harry stood up quickly and suddenly. Yasmin was too surprised at Harry's reaction to move.  
  
"Wait here." Harry said, as he walked out of the room quickly, leaving the door slightly ajar. Yasmine sat quietly, wondering what Harry was about to do when she heard Harry's voice. He didn't sound very far away from the room.  
  
"Do I have a sister?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon determinedly. Uncle Vernon was standing in the middle of the stairs, while Harry was at the top.  
  
"How dare you question me!" Uncle Vernon said angrily, trying to cover up his shocked reaction.  
  
"Do I have a sister?" Harry shouted over Uncle Vernon's voice.  
  
"You better shut your mouth boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted louder and angrier as he climbed up the stairs towards Harry.  
  
Harry took a few steps back, nearer to his room, with his hand in his pocket, gripping his wand tightly. Uncle Vernon began to charge at Harry when he reached the top, but stopped abruptly when Harry took out his wand and pointed it at him. Aunt Petunia shrieked when she saw Harry's wand being pointed at Uncle Vernon. Dudley was next to her. They both had come, when they heard shouting.  
  
"Do I have a sister?" Harry asked in a softer but determined tone. Uncle Vernon was obviously scared of the wand. They were both so close to Harry's room that Yasmin could hear everything very clearly.  
  
"Put that down boy!" Vernon demanded with hint of fright. Harry didn't listen; instead, he raised the wand higher.  
  
"You wouldn't dare use that." Uncle Vernon said in a less commanding voice. Harry could tell, by the tone of his voice, Uncle Vernon doubted his own words.  
  
"I would." Harry said, and continued with more determination. "Do I have a sister?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Vernon said, admitting defeat.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why would we want to tell you?" Harry heard Aunt Petunia's voice. She was standing in the middle of the stairs, but Dudley stayed at the bottom of the stairs, looking terrified. Aunt Petunia continued, "When she was sent to us, we knew she was going to be freaks just like you and your parents. We knew if the two of you were together it would mean trouble. We wanted to send her away, and some people were even suggesting it. We followed their advice, and sent her far, far away from here."  
  
"Why didn't you send me away when you could?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept quiet. He knew it was because they were afraid that Dumbledore might do something to them.  
  
"We could only give away one." Vernon lied. "We kept you, because you were older. The older you were, the faster we could get rid of you and your freaky and abnormal visitors. You are just like you parents and their freaky friends. Their assassination just proved that even in your abnormal world, they were hated."  
  
"That's it!" Harry went into his room angrily and slammed the door shut. He kept his wand in his pocket. He quickly opened his trunk and began packing his things.  
  
"We're going." Harry told Yasmin who was staring at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Where?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that we are getting out of here."  
  
Harry shut his trunk and dragged it towards the door. Yasmin followed him.  
  
"Sorry about all this." Harry apologized, as they were standing by the door.  
  
"What's there to be sorry about?" Yasmin smiled at him.  
  
Harry opened the door to reveal Uncle Vernon standing in front of his room, looking furious. But his expression soon changed, when he saw Yasmin. He stared at Yasmin in disbelief. He was too shock to move. Which made things easier for Harry. The both of them went down the stairs and out of the house quickly with no trouble because Aunt Petunia had the same reaction as Vernon, while Dudley was too scared to go near. Harry and Yasmin walked away from the house as quickly as they could. It was getting dark and they had no idea where to go.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I've done chapter two out of boredom and also because to annoy my sister. And. It is POSSIBLE for Harry to have a sister five years younger than him. You know, with all the sperm and egg bank thing. he he. This story is written because I'm having trouble with my other two stories. Writers block... Don't forget to read and review this story!! And also please read my other two stories and review. They are titled the key to killing Harry Potter, and Repeating History. THANKS! 


	3. 3Help Needed

A new chapter!!!  
  
I HAVE CORRECTED SOME MISTAKES THANKS TO EVERPRESENT  
  
I'm currently working on two other stories. One is a charmed/Hp crossover (The key to killing Harry Potter). The other is about Future Harry, returning to the past to change some things (Repeating History)  
  
Oh I forgot to put the disclaimer thing in the starting.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter and his friends or his universe. All I own is the plot and some other original characters. ***************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Yasmin walked side by side, aimlessly through the dark. They were both silent as their heads were full of thoughts and questions. The both of them were too deep in thought to realize a white cat trotting after them. They made their was through with the help of dimly lit streetlights. They were far away from the Dursley's, but did not stop walking.  
  
Yasmin walked beside Harry. She kept thinking of what had happened back in the Dursley's house. She had heard Harry and Vernon's argument clearly. She had heard Vernon asking to put something down and said that Harry would not dare use it. What was the thing that made Vernon so scared? Was Harry holding a gun? Yasmin stole a glance at Harry's pockets. His pockets seemed empty. What was he holding then? She heard petunia shriek in fright. She remembered the scared and astonished faces of the Dursley's as she and Harry walked past them. They were too scared to even try to stop them from leaving. Why were they so afraid of Harry? Is he dangerous? Yasmin took a few steps away from Harry, making the gap between them wider. He's not dangerous. He couldn't be, right?  
  
Harry didn't know how he could trust Yasmin so easily. There was something that made him believe her. Maybe it was because she was his sister. From, what Harry had seen, Yasmin had no idea that the wizarding world exists. Is she a muggle? Could being a test tube baby take away all the magic in her? Harry quickly chucked the thoughts aside. He had to concentrate on finding a place to go. He thought of taking out his wand to flag down a Knight Bus, but he didn't want Yasmin to freak out. He kept thinking, but an unexpected thought came to mind. How would Yasmin react when she finds out that Voldemort killed their parents? Harry would have thought about it longer, but Yasmin interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Yasmin asked, out of the blue.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied, hoping that she wasn't going to ask about how their parents died. He would have a hard time explaining who was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Why were the Dursley's frightened?" Yasmin asked. She had decided to ask Harry about it, instead of wondering all night long.  
  
Harry fell silent. He didn't know how to tell her that the Dursley's were afraid he might curse them. 'She might have just asked about our parents death' Harry thought as they walked past a van.  
  
"What was the thing that you were holding, that made the Dursley's scared?" Yasmin asked, noticing that Harry had a hard time answering. Harry didn't answer, which made Yasmin suspicious.  
  
"I'm getting tired. You want to sit down?" Harry asked quickly. Yasmin nodded. Harry Put down his trunk in the middle of the empty pavement. Harry sat on the trunk, and Yasmin sat next to him.  
  
"What was it?" Yasmin asked curiously. She somehow didn't want to know the answer. She was afraid that Harry would actually take out a gun. She had a mental image of Harry shooting her. She had a very wild imagination.  
  
"This." Harry took out his wand from his pocket. He thought that Yasmin wouldn't be too shocked by the wand, since she would just assume it was a stick.  
  
"A stick?" Yasmin was surprised when she saw it. She was expecting something worse. A stick was too safe. "Why would they be afraid of a stick?"  
  
"They had a very bad experience with this kind of stick, and ever since then, they've been having a phobia." Harry said. He wasn't exactly lying. Yasmin was amused.  
  
"Can I see that?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry handed Yasmin the wand. 'What could happen?' Harry thought.  
  
Yasmin stared at the wand that was in her hand. She was amused by the thought of the Dursley's being afraid of a stick. She continued examining the wand but stopped when she felt something warm and furry rub against her leg. Yasmin looked down and saw a familiar white cat tinted with golden brown. It had medium-length fur, and its long golden brown tail was up in the air. The cat looked up at Yasmin. Its face was brown, as if it was wearing face powder. Its blue eyes were staring at Yasmin.  
  
"Mina!" Yasmin said excitedly. Yasmin waved the wand in excitement, and there were sparks. Harry saw the sparks and knew what was coming. He quickly grabbed the wand, but he was not quick enough, a dustbin on their right blew up, which startled Yasmin and her cat.  
  
"What was that?" Yasmin asked, looking around, while stroking the cat, which was now on her lap.  
  
"Nothing, Er. You know this cat?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, This is Mina. She used to be a stray cat living near the orphanage. I found her, and brought her into the orphanage without anyone looking. We became friends, and she would come and visit me a lot. When, I decided to escape, she followed me. Now, she has followed me here. To me, she is my cat"  
  
"She looks too clean and healthy to be a stray." Harry commented while stroking Mina.  
  
"That's because I cleaned her up, and looked after her." Yasmin replied. Mina was sitting obediently on Yasmin's lap.  
  
Harry looked up, searching for any sign of Hedwig, but there was not even a bird in the sky. Harry stopped looking up and was about to stroke Mina when he saw something at he corner of his eye. Harry turned and saw a phone booth. He could call Ron and ask for help. Harry opened his trunk to search for coins. Yasmin had gotten up to let Harry open his trunk, and was watching from behind him, while Mina was next to him, trying to peep into the trunk. Harry searched for a few more seconds before finding a small blue pouch, containing muggle money. Harry walked to the booth quickly; he needed help.  
  
Harry slotted in a coin, and was about to dial the Weasley's phone number when he remembered that they do not have a phone. He slammed the phone to down and stood by the phone.  
  
Harry looked around, hoping that he could find something that could help him. He caught sight of Yasmin's cat, Mina, resting on his trunk, staring at him. The cat reminded him of Crookshanks, even though they looked extremely different. The thought of Crookshanks, made him think of Hermione. Hermione? Hermione's parents weren't wizards. They wouldn't be like the Weasley's. Harry quickly picked up the phone, and dialed Hermione's number.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said, when someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Harry?" Harry heard Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Harry! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I need your help."  
  
"What did the Dursley's do?" Hermione asked, with concern.  
  
"I'm actually, nowhere near the Dursley's." Harry said.  
  
"WHAT? Where are you?" Hermione asked with greater concern.  
  
"I'm a few streets away from Magnolia crescent." Harry replied, and continued, "I need your help."  
  
"What do you need me to help you for?" Hermione asked. Her tone was a cross between curiosity and worry. Harry told Hermione briefly what had happened at the Dursley's.  
  
"Stay where you are." Hermione ordered.  
  
"Why?" Harry was confused.  
  
"I'm coming to get you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Stay put, and I'll be there. Bye." Hermione said and put down the phone before Harry could say anything.  
  
Harry walked back to the trunk and put the pouch into it, before sitting next to Yasmin. Harry told her that he had found a savior. Harry and Yasmin continued talking, while waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Are the Dursley's always like that?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"Most of the time." Harry replied. Harry looked up at Yasmin and saw that she was looking at something that was behind him. Harry turned around, he was curious to know what was Yasmin looking at. He looked behind, and saw a car coming their way.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Please Review this story! Thanks fore reading!!! 


	4. 4Help?

Chapter4  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed & Put me in your favourite authors list!! I hope you all keep adding! : )  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry stared at the car. It was a white family car. (A/N I don't know much about cars.) It moved slowly, as if the driver was searching for something. The car started to move faster in their direction, Harry had expected it to go past them, but it halted right in front of Harry and Yasmin instead.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry stood up. He was surprised to see Hermione.  
  
"Who did you expect?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Come on, we have to get your things in the car." Hermione added, as she got out of the car.  
  
"You must be Harry's sister." Hermione extended her hand to Yasmin who was already standing up.  
  
"I'm Yasmin." Yasmin shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced. "We'd better get this trunk in the car." Hermione went to the back of the car, and opened it.  
  
"You were driving without a license." Harry said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You never do that kind of thing. You always mind when someone breaks the rule." Harry pointed out as he put the trunk inside the car.  
  
"Why would I mind about breaking the rules when you are here, in the middle of the night, alone, while You-Know-Who is still at large." Hermione said quickly in one breath. Yasmin dumped her bag inside the car.  
  
"I wasn't exactly alone." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, He has not done anything for more than a year now. He is definitely up to something."  
  
Harry was about to comment when something hit the right side of Hermione's head.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione rubbed her head. She looked around and saw Pigwidgeon on the ground, with a letter, and picked him up. "Why does Ron's owls always crash." Hermione said. Harry nudged Hermione, and she quickly kept the letter, not letting Yasmin see it. Hermione let the minute owl go, without a reply to Ron.  
  
"Is that your cat?" Hermione asked, as Mina entered the back of the car, and sat on the trunk.  
  
"Yes. Her name's Mina." Yasmin replied.  
  
"She's very pretty, not like my cat, Crookshanks, he has a quashed face." Hermione closed the door.  
  
The three of them went into the car. Hermione sat at the front, as she was driving, and Harry and Yasmin sat at the back. Yasmin kept quiet most of the time as they were traveling. Things just seem to get weirder. First, it was the Dursleys and the stick, and then they kept talking about You-know- who, whom she Doesn't-know-who, and that Harry should never be alone because of that person. They kept talking about the person being up to something. And Owls kept coming to them, and they always took something from the owl, and hid it.  
  
"We're here." Hermione said, as she parked the car. Mina jumped off Harry's trunk and out of the car. Harry took his trunk, and handed Yasmin her bag. They went into the two-storey house.  
  
"How did you get the car?" Harry asked.  
  
"My parents are not home. They'd kill me if they knew." Hermione answered as they climbed up the stairs.  
  
"You are going to share the guest room with Ron." Hermione told Harry as she showed him the guest room.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ron is coming tomorrow afternoon. We wanted to surprise you, by fetching you from the Dursley's and bringing you here, instead of the Burrow."  
  
"Is it okay if you sleep in my room?" Hermione asked Yasmin.  
  
"Sure." Yasmin replied. Hermione led Yasmin to her room. She opened the door and they went in. Hermione's bed was on the left of the room, by the window. There was a table on the left, and next to the table, was a huge rack, full of books.  
  
"I'll go get a spare bed." Hermione said, going out of the room and headed for the guest room.  
  
"How did you find out she was your sister?" Hermione asked Harry. He had not told her the whole story yet.  
  
"She came to the Dursley's house and told me that I was her brother." Harry said.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"No." Harry said and began telling her what had happened at the Dursleys.  
  
"She does really sound like she's telling the truth." Hermione said. "Is she a witch or a muggle? I mean, who knows, maybe there could be side effects from being given birth to by a muggle."  
  
"I think she's a witch. I gave her my wand; I thought that it was no harm giving it to her, since she doesn't know magic. But, she unknowingly swished it, she made a few dustbins topple."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you don't believe me, try it yourself." Harry challenged her.  
  
"Fine. I will." Hermione said, as she took the spare bed and brought it out.  
  
She passed Mina, who was being chased by Crookshanks. She brought the spare bed in and set it up. Yasmin was rummaging through her bag. Hermione quickly took out her wand from her drawer. She always kept her wand close incase anything happens.  
  
"You could wear my clothes." Hermione offered, when she saw that Yasmin had very, very little clothes in her bag.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine." Yasmin said but then heard a female voice say. "Go Away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"What did you say?" Yasmin asked, distracted.  
  
"I said that you could wear my clothes."  
  
"You don't have to." Yasmin said softly, and thought that it was most probably her imagination.  
  
Hermione grabbed Yasmin's bag.  
  
"Agree, or I wont return your bag."  
  
"Fine, I'll share your clothes." Yasmin said, giving up. Hermione handed her bag and 'accidentally' drop her wand.  
  
"You dropped this." Yasmin said, picking up the wand. "Harry has a stick, just like this." Yasmin said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione pretended as if she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah." Yasmin said. She fiddled with the wand and swished it playfully. The door shook violently. Hermione quickly took the wand from Yasmin. Yasmin and Hermione stared at the door. After a few seconds, the door stopped shaking abruptly, and it opened and Harry walked in.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry apologized, trying to cover up for what had happened. He was on the other side of the door when the door began shaking. "Hermione, I think your parents are home, I can hear them."  
  
"They are?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and followed Hermione down the stairs with Yasmin following him.  
  
"Are you going to tell your parents about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, they might be able to help." Hermione replied.  
  
"Help in what?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you tell your parents everything?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Yes. Everything except for You-know-who, or they might let me go back to school." Hermione said.  
  
The three of them walked into the Hall, and was greeted by Mr. And Mrs. Granger, who had just came home. They were surprised to see Harry and Yasmin.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter." Mr. Granger greeted. "Hermione has told us a lot about you and your other friend, Ron Weasley. Where is he?"  
  
"He's coming tomorrow." Hermione replied for Harry.  
  
"And you must be." Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Yasmin Potter." Yasmin said, and shook Mr. Granger's hand.  
  
"When did they arrive?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione. Harry pulled Yasmin, indicating that they should let Hermione tell her parents everything.  
  
They went into Hermione's room and waited there. Yasmin was lying on the spare bed, reading a book, while Harry was staring out of the window. He looked at the cars. He was waiting for Hedwig. 'Car, car, car, motorcycle, car, van, car.' He didn't know why he kept looking at the cars. He put his hand in his pocket, and felt a piece of parchment in it. It was the letter he had gotten that afternoon. He opened the letter and it read: -  
  
Hermione and me are picking you up, instead of dad. -Ron  
  
Harry put the letter back in his pocket. He looked at Yasmin, who was reading a book.  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lord of the rings." Yasmin replied.  
  
"What is it about?" Harry asked again. Yasmin sat up, and closed the book.  
  
"Wizards and Middle earth." Yasmin said. She continued, when she saw that Harry was expecting more. "It's about a powerful dark wizard, who people thought, was killed. But actually, he didn't die. He just became weak and lost his physical form. He used to own a very powerful ring, but the ring was taken when he 'died'. The ring was given to a boy, a hobbit. The dark wizard wants the ring back, and is trying to capture the boy, and his friends."  
  
"You like magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, If only magic and wizards exist. Too bad they don't."  
  
"Yeah, too bad." Harry said. He felt better; it wouldn't be too hard to explain to her about magic. "How did it go?" Harry asked Hermione as she entered the room.  
  
"They, of course, were surprised, but not as surprised I thought they would be. They volunteered to help us get into the that hospital you were born in." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yasmine asked, curiously.  
  
"I mean, blood tests, and maybe, maybe know a little bit more about your history." Hermione said.  
  
"Great!" Yasmin said excitedly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
What do you all think?? Reviews always appreciated. I used Lord of the rings, because I couldn't think of any other storybook that has wizards in it. Review button is at the bottom left of the screen. Like I said, Reviews definitely 100% will always, always be appreciated. 


	5. 5A Few Days Later

Chapter Five.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up to crookshanks's loud meows. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He definitely wasn't at the Dursleys anymore. The meows at the other side of the door, grew louder and louder, and Harry eventually gave in and got up, only to step on a sleeping cat.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry apologized, and put on his glasses.  
  
Mina was wide-awake and was on guard, as if afraid Harry would step her again. Harry bent down and stoked Mina, who tried to avoid it at first, but enjoyed it when she discovered Harry meant no harm. The meows grew louder. Harry opened the door, and Crookshanks rushed in. Harry could hear Mina hissing and spitting at Crookshanks, and quickly carried Crookshanks out of the room.  
  
"Where's Yasmin?" Harry asked, as he stood at the doorway of Hermione's room, carrying Crookshanks.  
  
"She's taking a shower." Hermione replied as she looked up at Harry.  
  
"What were you reading?" Harry asked, letting Crookshanks go.  
  
"Ron's letter. He's coming at around three."  
  
"By floo powder?"  
  
"No. Ron's dad just enchanted another car. He's taking this opportunity to test it."  
  
"Another flying car? Is it another ford angelia?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"Hey, you two aren't having breakfast yet? Yasmin asked as she stood next to Harry.  
  
"Oh, we were about to. Lets go." Hermione said as she got up and they went down to breakfast.  
  
Yasmin had heard their conversation. Eavesdropping was a habit that she had picked up while in the orphanage, that she sometimes did it without wanting to. They had been talking about an enchanted, flying car and floo powder, or what ever it was. She had been hearing a lot of weird stuff ever since she met her brother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Hermione and Yasmin were in the living room watching television. Harry and Yasmin were enjoying themselves a lot, as they both had never had real access too the television. While in the orphanage, Yasmin could only watch boring shows, picked by the staff in the orphanage, and Harry could only watch what Dudley wanted when he was at the Dursleys. Although Harry was enjoying the freedom, he couldn't help thinking what he was going to tell Ron once he arrived. Harry was too caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the doorbell ring, or Arthur's excitement about the doorbell, or Ron walking into the room.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Ron greeted.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione greeted cheerfully, and Harry snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ron!" Harry greeted as he got off the couch.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to pick you up from the Dursleys." Ron said, obviously surprised.  
  
"There was a change of plan."  
  
"Hi." Yasmin greeted.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley, and you?"  
  
"Yasmin Potter." Yasmin introduced herself. Ron eyes opened wide in surprise. He became speechless.  
  
"Ron, let me show you to the guestroom." Harry said as he went over to Ron, and was about to pull him out of the living room, when Arthur walked in.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hermione. Wow! I have never seen one of those muggle boxes. Isn't it amazing, how they make all those pictures move with only ekeltricity?" Arthur said excitedly. "Oh, hi there, and who are you?" he asked when he spotted Yasmin.  
  
"I'm Yasmin Potter." Yasmin said for the second time. She found him very odd.  
  
"Is it really?" He asked in a very surprised tone, forgetting about the television. Harry needed to get either Yasmin or Ron and Arthur out of there, so that he could explain without Yasmin finding out about them.  
  
"Hermione dear, could you give this to Mrs. Turner? (Their next door neighbour)" Mrs. Granger said as she entered the living room and handed Hermione a brown bag.  
  
"Sure. Yasmin, you want to come with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Yasmin said, and they walked out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Is she who I think she is?" Ron asked right after Hermione and Yasmin were out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, she's my sister." Harry said and told them everything. It took quite long since; he had to explain not only about his sister, but also about a million other muggle things.  
  
"So, she was the one." Arthur said.  
  
"She was the what?" Harry asked.  
  
"See, When Ron was five, when you were five, there was this racket created by a witch in a muggle hospital. I was sent to settle the matter. I went there, and saw many fascinating muggle things flying across the hospital, accompanied by screaming. The woman apparently was furious, because she had given birth to her son, and a muggle girl by mistake. The witch of course, distasted muggles. It took a while to calm her down, and clean up her mess. You couldn't imagine, how many memory charms I had to do. Luckily, I had a friend who knew the hospital well, and helped me." Arthur recalled.  
  
"But how could she be Yasmin? The baby was a muggle." Harry pointed out.  
  
"The witch assumed that the baby was a muggle. No one knew if the baby was really a muggle."  
  
"Harry, how did you know she was your sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
The days passed by as they waited for an answer from the hospital. Yasmin had grown more talkative and was more comfortable with the trio now. Crookshanks and Mina too had grown more comfortable with each other, and did not fight as much. They spent their days, by going out together to visit shopping centers, libraries, bookshops and arcades. Ron was very curious of everything, and Yasmin found it very amusing. It was a few days after Harry's birthday. They had celebrated his birthday with a huge cake. Hermione and Ron had shared money and had given Harry a new broom care kit. Harry of course had opened his present in secret, not wanting Yasmin to see. These past few days, Yasmin had been noticing weird things happening, and kept hearing conversations about some castle and witches and wizards.  
  
"School is a few weeks away, and mum and dad have not been able to get through the hospital yet." Hermione said, worriedly. Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the guestroom. Yasmin had gone to the toilet for a while, and Hermione took this opportunity to talk.  
  
"So?" Ron said.  
  
"So, School is starting soon. It means we will be getting our letters, and I'm not sure if Yasmin will get one. If she does gets one, we have to tell her about the wizarding world, if she doesn't, we still have to tell her." Hermione said and Yasmin walked in soon after.  
  
"Hey." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hi." Yasmin replied, but she was distracted by something at the window. "What's that?"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked out of the window, and saw a school owl approaching. The owl flew quickly and swiftly into the room, and extended its leg to Ron. Ron realized at one glance that the letters were Hogwarts letters. Ron quickly took the letter from the owl and made an excuse and went out of the room. Hermione and Harry too, made lame excuses and went after Ron, leaving Yasmin alone in the room.  
  
Yasmin looked around the room and noticed a book on the bed. She picked up the book, which was about Hexes and Curses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron rushed into Hermione's room. The moment they saw the Hogwarts letters, they had the same question in mind; did Yasmin get a letter?  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked hurriedly as Harry and Ron entered the room.  
  
"Did Yasmin get a letter?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't look." Hermione replied.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't look!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I mean. I didn't look! I was waiting for the two of you!"  
  
"Who asked you to wait? You could have at least counted how many letters there were."  
  
"She didn't get a letter." Harry said, as Hermione was about to snap at Ron. Harry had apparently taken the letters from Hermione unknowingly as she was quarreling with Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked forgetting about the quarrel.  
  
"Yasmin. She didn't get a letter." Harry said louder.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione had forgotten about the quarrel too.  
  
"I'm sure." Harry said and gave Ron and Hermione each their letters to show them that there was no fourth letter. " Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Harry Potter, and there's no more."  
  
"You mean. She's not a witch after all?" Ron asked.  
  
"How can that be? Harry, you yourself saw what happens whenever she flicks a wand." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and sometimes she does magic without realizing it." Ron added.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know about her." Harry finally said.  
  
"Maybe." Ron added thoughtfully.  
  
"We've been here for too long. We'd better get back to the guestroom" Hermione suggested. The two boys nodded and the trio left the room.  
  
"When are we going to tell her about us being wizards. We're going to be off to Hogwarts soon." Hermione said as she halted abruptly.  
  
"We'll cross the bridge when we get there." Harry said, and Ron nudged irritably asking her to move, as she was standing right in front of him. Hermione gave him an irritated look and continued walking to guestroom.  
  
Hermione entered the guestroom and saw Yasmin sitting cross-legged on one of the beds with her head bowed low as she was reading a book.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, and sat on the empty bed. Harry and Ron entered after her.  
  
Hermione had expected cheery reply from Yasmin, but what she got was Yasmin staring at her, with eyes full of fear, curiosity and confusion. Hermione realized something was wrong and gave Harry and Ron a look. Harry and Ron looked at Yasmin and realized something was wrong too.  
  
"Harry. I think we're at the bridge." Ron said as he signaled to Harry to look at the book. Harry was confused at first, and didn't understand what Ron was saying, but he understood Ron's signal and looked at the book. He too recognized the book. It was the book on Hexes and Curses Hermione had used to try to find out about Harry's scar.  
  
"Yeah Ron. I think we are going to have to cross the bridge." Harry said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
How was it?? Hope its good. Anyway. Review!! I won't update very often now. because I have other stuff to do and I'm writing three stories at one time. lol.. serves me right. 


	6. 6Witches,Wizards,and Muggles

*Chapter 6*  
  
*Wow* I didn't think people would like this story, since my sister thought that the idea was stupid, but I decided to write anyway.  
  
-bLeaf/b- I hope this helps. Yasmin is a test tube baby. She was a mistake. Eggs and Sperm can be kept in the bank for many years. So, not every part of James and Lily died when Voldemort kill them. I hope you know what I mean. Okay, I suck at trying to explain this. Hopefully it's understandable.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Yasmin, you've got it all wrong. We're are not crazy, in a cult, or anything like that." Hermione tried to convince Yasmin. The trio had been in the room for quite some time.  
  
She had apparently found some of Harry's books lying around the room. Yasmin had already thought that something weird was going on, as she kept hearing the trio have funny conversations that you don't usually hear, the books that Yasmin had found, had confirmed that something was going on.  
  
"Then what are you?" Yasmin asked.  
  
"We are wizards." Ron answered for Hermione. Yasmin gave Ron a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah right, and you carry wands, wear pointy hats, fly on brooms, and pull rabbits out of a top hat."  
  
"Everything except for the rabbit part." Ron shrugged. "But maybe Fred and George could."  
  
"We are wizards, not magicians." Hermione said.  
  
"Remember, you had once told me of a book about rings." Harry finally said. Yasmin looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You mean the lord of the rings book?" Yasmin asked, finally understanding what Harry was referring to.  
  
"It has wizards in it doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but they are all old people with beards. I mean, don't tell me you have hobbits, orcs and elves." Yasmin said.  
  
"We have elves, but not like the ones in the book." Hermione said, she had read the book too.  
  
"You even said that you would want magic to exist, and it does." Harry said. Yasmin knew he was right.  
  
"Here." Ron said, handing her 'Quidditch through the ages'. "Open it, its proof."  
  
Yasmin opened the book slowly. She flipped through the pages and saw moving pictures of people flying on brooms. Yasmin was amazed and fascinated by it, she tried her best to hide it, but Harry, Hermione and Ron saw it anyway.  
  
"Here's more." Harry said, opening his trunk and taking out his invisibility cloak, his broom, and many other things. The trio watched Yasmin in silence as she examined everything in awe.  
  
"I'm assuming that the stick the three of you have, are wands." Yasmin said after awhile.  
  
"You're catching things fast." Hermione said.  
  
"You believe us now?" Harry asked, as he looked at Yasmin curiously waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, a little bit." Yasmin said, and picked up 'Quidditch through the ages', again. "So, what is this sport anyway?" Both Ron and Harry had huge grins on their faces, and began telling Yasmin all about quidditch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"I don't get it, why didn't you just use your wand to clean up the room?" Yasmin said as she, Ron and Harry walked down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"We cant do magic outside of Hogwarts, we're underage wizards" Ron said.  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said, taking out his Hogwarts letter from his pocket and giving it to Yasmin.  
  
"It says here, school begins on the first of September. That's in two weeks. You are going in two weeks!" Yasmin exclaimed.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Hermione came bursting into the living room.  
  
"My parents just got a phone call from the hospital." Hermione announced.  
  
"What?" Yasmin said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, they just got off the phone, apparently we have the authority to go almost anywhere in the hospital for today, tomorrow, and the day after." Hermione said.  
  
" Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Yasmin said as she began to walk out of the living room.  
  
"What? You mean now?" Harry asked in a very surprised tone.  
  
"Yup." Yasmin said as she continued walking.  
  
"Your sister's gone mental." Ron said, before he, Harry and Hermione went after Yasmin.  
  
"Why today?" Hermione asked after they caught up with Yasmin.  
  
"Since I have found out many strange things today, might as well I find out some other things." Yasmin said.  
  
"But we don't even know how to get there." Harry said.  
  
"I do. I've been there before to find out who my parents were, and that's all I found out." Yasmin said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Yasmin stood outside the Hospital. Ron was in absolute awe. He had been in awe ever since they left the house. He kept asking them questions about almost everything he saw, which made people give them funny looks.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go in!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Wait. Ron, You have to stop acting like Pig before we get in there." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Pretend you know everything, and if you have any questions, ask later." Hermione added.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Ron assured. "Can we go in now?"  
  
"Yeah." Yasmin had been listening, and had found it funny, answered enthusiastically and the four walked towards and into the hospital.  
  
The hospital was filled with patients. Ron was amused by many of the things, but kept his amusement to himself. They made their way towards the receptionist.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a forced smile. She didn't seem to enjoy her job very much.  
  
"We're here for the access passes." Hermione said.  
  
"Last name?" The woman said as struggled with the computer.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Found it." The woman mumbled after a few minutes. "Here." The woman said as he handed two passes to Hermione and eyed all four of them suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know where we can find Dr. Draco Saevio?" Yasmin asked. The woman fumbled with the computer again.  
  
"He's in lab three. Third floor, fourth door to your right." The woman answered unenthusiastically.  
  
Yasmin thanked her, and they walked towards the lift. Ron was having a hard time concealing his excitement and curiosity.  
  
"What are you entering the storage room? I thought we were supposed to go to the third floor." Ron said. It was his first question ever since they entered the hospital.  
  
"This not a storage room, it's an elevator." Hermione said, pushing him in.  
  
"An alligator?"  
  
"An elevator!" The other three corrected him at the same time.  
  
"Okay I'll shut up now." Ron retreated as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"What was the doctor's name again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dr. Draco Saevio."  
  
"Not another Draco!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My enemy's name is Draco Malfoy. Do you think this doctor might be relate to him somehow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not all Draco's are related." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Ron mumbled. Hermione glared at Ron. The elevator door opened  
  
"How do you know the doctor?" Harry asked as they walked towards the lab.  
  
"I told you, I was here before."  
  
Yasmin stopped in front of a door with a 'Lab 3' written on the sign. Harry could see a skinny man with messy brown hair, due to too much work, working intently with some medical stuff on table, through the clear glass windows. The man saw them, and signaled them to come in. Harry and Ron walked in slowly as they looked around the lab curiously. Unlike Hermione and Yasmin, they had never been into this area of a hospital before.  
  
"Hi!" Yasmin greeted. Harry could see that she was very comfortable with him.  
  
"Hi Yasmin." Dr. Saevio greeted, still sitting on the chair. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Hermione, Ron an Harry." Yasmin introduced them as he shook each of their hands.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Saevio asked in bewilderment as he stole a glance at Harry's scar.  
  
"Yeah, Harry Potter, He's my brother." Yasmin said.  
  
"You're a wizard!" Ron exclaimed when he realized that Saevio had recognized Harry by the scar.  
  
"Yes, I am." Saevio said, smiling, finally understanding that all of them were wizards.  
  
"Why are you working here? Ron asked. Before Saevio could answer, a door from the right opened, and a doctor signaled him something.  
  
"I can't answer anything right now. I have to make this quick because I have many things to do today." Saevio said after the doctor had left. "Here." Saevio said, handing Yasmin a big brown envelope. "This will answer most of your questions." Saevio stood up. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Maybe one day we might accidentally meet each other on your school trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
The four of them said their goodbyes and left the lab, while Saevio went into the other room. They returned to the first floor and went to the receptionist to return their passes. The receptionist, who was talking on the phone, was happier than before.  
  
"We're done with the passes." Hermione said as she handed the passes to the receptionist, who was still smiling a little bit, but was studying them suspiciously as she saw the brown envelope.  
  
"You know, the hospital rarely gives out passes like these." The woman said, taking the passes slowly from Hermione. "Wait. You are the test tube baby, weren't you?" The woman asked, looking at Yasmin, finally putting the pieces together as her smile disappeared.  
  
"Y-yes." Yasmin stammered as she saw the upset look upon the receptionists face.  
  
"Your name is Yasmin- something, isn't it?" the receptionist said.  
  
"Yasmin Potter." The receptionist stared at Yasmin non-plussed and looked bewilderedly at the other three, but finally stopped when she saw Harry's scar.  
  
"Harry Potter?" The woman mumbled, as she stared at his scar and finally looked at him scornfully.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you and your little friends waltz in here like there's nothing wrong? It was all because of you!" The receptionist said angrily, looking at Yasmin when she said her last sentence, and stood up. "You-Know-Who should have killed your parents earlier!" The woman said louder. "You are all nothing but trouble!" The woman shouted with rage. Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Its not their fault. Face it. Live them alone." The four of them heard a familiar male voice say. "Go." Saevio ordered them, and they walked away quickly.  
  
"What was she so angry about?" Ron said as they walked through the hospital. Halfway walking, they stopped and watched the receptionist and Dr. Saevio argue. After a while, Saevio handed some files to the receptionist and left.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly as she saw the uneasy look on Yasmin's face.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that Dr. Saevio thinks I'm a witch like you three. I mean-" Yasmin said, as she struggled to put her feelings in words.  
  
"I know what you are trying to say." Hermione said. She too was at the loss of words trying to find something to say to assure Yasmin.  
  
"But I think you are a witch." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah right." Yasmin said sarcastically as they went through the hospital exit. "As if an owl would suddenly swoop by and drop a letter for me." Yasmin said, walking backwards, facing Harry. Suddenly a letter fell from above and dropped onto the brown envelope she was carrying. The four of them looked up and saw an exhausted owl, with its feathers ruffled up, flying away. She looked down at the letter. The letter had the Hogwarts logo on it, and it was addressed to her.  
  
"We were right, you are a witch." Ron said from behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
This chapter is finally finished. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I lost my muse! It happens all the time! Ok. enough of me babbling about muses. Please be kind and review!! 


	7. 7Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

*CHAPTER 7*  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I had to edit the story due to some mistakes pointed out by Everpresent. I hope many of the kind people put there would review and help point out my mistakes too.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I guess I am." Yasmin said, accepting the fact rather quickly. She had found out so many things that, she could accept almost anything. Yasmin stared at the Hogwarts letter for a while before putting it in her pocket, eager to find out the contents of the envelope.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yasmin said as she tried to pry open the seal.  
  
"Maybe we should go find a place to sit." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Wait- I- cant- get- this- to- ope- Ahh!" Yasmin shouted in frustration as she attempted to rip the envelope into half, but it wouldn't tear.  
  
"Someone placed a charm on it!" Hermione said as she recognized the signs of the charm.  
  
"How do you know?" Yasmin asked as she looked curiously at Hermione.  
  
"Because she's a know-it-all." Ron said.  
  
"It's almost dinner, we have to go." Hermione threw a dark look at Ron before they began to head for Hermione's house.  
  
A woman, the receptionist to be exact, stood by the window of the hospital as she watched the four walked away. A small smile crept onto her face, content and happy that they couldn't open the envelope. Her charm had worked. She would never want them to be able to see the contents of the envelope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Yasmin looked around bewilderedly as she walked. The whole place was strange and new to her. She looked at the different shops. Each was selling strange things. Witches and Wizards of all ages were walking cheerfully with their family and friends. She looked around wildly at the strange things. Brooms, Robes, and others were on display. She had never thought that an actual place like this would exist.  
  
"What is the name of this place again?" Yasmin asked they walked pass a sandy haired boy, who was waving at Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Harry answered.  
  
It was already a few days after their visit to the hospital, and they had come to diagon alley to buy their school stuff. They still couldn't open the envelope because according to the other three; they are not allowed to do magic outside of school. Yasmin would frequently think about the letter, but being here made her forget everything.  
  
After walking past many shops, they entered a shop with 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382B.C.' written on the door with gold peelings.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I didn't expect to see you here." An old man with eerie moonlike eyes greeted them as they went into the shop. "Did Mr. Weasley break his wand again?"  
  
Ron went a little bit red.  
  
"No. Nothing like that at all." Harry said quite nervously. He had only been in here once. "Er. My sister is going to Hogwarts this year and she doesn't have a wand."  
  
"Your sister?" Ollivander said quizzically as he looked at Yasmin then at Harry, and back to her again. "Another Potter?" He said in disbelief. "How can it be?"  
  
The four students felt very nervous.  
  
"You must be the Muggle child." Ollivander said after awhile.  
  
"Muggle child?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Your birth was quite extra-ordinary. The ministry tried to cover it up, but it was quite unsuccessful. It was all over the news the next day." Ollivander said, as he kept looking at her with a very thoughtful look. "But, we're here to find you a wand. Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"My Right?" Yasmin answered unsurely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The four of them finally got out of ollivanders with Yasmins' wand. It took a very long time to find a wand, until it had reached a point where Yasmin thought that maybe her being a witch was a fluke, and that she wasn't meant to be one.  
  
When they proceeded to buy other stuff, they received the same reaction that ollivander had from many of the other shopkeepers'. They had all apparently read about Yasmin in the daily prophet. Ron, Hermione, and Harry highly suspected that the leakage of the news had been Rita Skeeter's work.  
  
"What's are they looking at?" Yasmin asked, when she saw a small group that had formed by the window of one of the shops. The group seemed to be excited, so excited that some of them had stumbled over stray animals and other things.  
  
"Most probably another broom." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go see." Ron said right before he hurried towards the shop with Hermione, Harry and Yasmin following him.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Yasmin stood at the back, trying to look over the heads of others. The group was apparently looking at a new broom, another nimbus series. It was a nimbus 2002. Yasmin tiptoed to see the broom; it was the first broom she had seen, other than Harry's Firebolt. But, Yasmin's curiosity of the new broom was cut short when she kept hearing a man's voice, grumbling.  
  
"Damn them!"  
  
Yasmin turned around to see who it was, but she could see no one, even though she could still hear the voice.  
  
"Stupid foul fools."  
  
Yasmin kept looking around; the crowd was made up of young wizards none of them could have sounded like that.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yasmin heard a too familiar voice asked. Yasmin turned around to see Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione repeated. Her question made Yasmin realize that she had wondered off.  
  
"Just wondering around." Yasmin lied. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Hermione she was hearing voices.  
  
"Come on, we have to go get your robes." Hermione said as she pulled Yasmin along with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Yasmin sat in the dark with an envelope in her hands. Hermione was already asleep on the next bed. Yasmin glanced at her new stuff at the other side of the room that she had just bought. She was curious about her school things, and also the envelope. Yasmin kept staring at the envelope wondering what could be inside. She pulled the seal and also tried to tear it open, but nothing happened. How could this be any of use to her if she couldn't open it? Yasmin spent the night thinking about the contents of the envelope, and finally fell asleep thinking about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The barrier between platforms nine and ten stood solid. How could anyone go through that? Yasmin thought as she stared nervously at the wall. It was already September, and Yasmin, Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the train station, about to go through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters, Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Its easy, you just have to walk through it." Hermione assured.  
  
Yasmin gave a small smile to Hermione before beginning to walk towards the wall, and eventually broke into a run. As Yasmin got nearer and nearer to the wall, she became slightly frightened that she would crash and slowed down, but she already moving too fast, she could not stop in time and went through the barrier.  
  
The first person Yasmin saw when she entered platform nine and three quarters was Harry. He had been waiting for her. Hermione and Ron came after her a few seconds later. Harry and Hermione followed Yasmin into the train as Ron went to meet his sister.  
  
"This one is empty." Yasmin said as she went into the compartment. Hermione and Harry followed her into it. Crookshanks slept on Hermione's lap as they waited.  
  
"The train is about to leave, where's Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly just as soon as Ron entered the compartment with Mina tailing him.  
  
Yasmin picked up Mina and placed her on her lap and stroked her, as she stared out of the compartment (not the window). Ron, Hermione, and Harry were talking excitedly as Yasmin stared at the young wizards and witches walked past. Soon, there was no one walking as the train had begun to move.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Yasmin heard a male voice say. It definitely wasn't Ron or Harry's. Yasmin ignored it. But heard another voice, this time, it was a female.  
  
"Shh. You can be heard."  
  
Yasmin looked out of the compartment, but saw that there was no one, and all the other compartment doors were closed. Yasmin got a little frightened and joined in the conversation with the trio to try to forget about the voices.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Yasmin couldn't help but stare at the giant as they crossed the lake. The giants name was Hagrid; he was Harry's friend. Even though Hagrid was Harry's friend, he still doesn't know that Harry was her brother.  
  
Everyone started to get excited as they saw the castle come into view. Yasmin was one of the more excited ones. The first years clambered out of the boats. Some of them were chattering excitedly as they did, while others stared at the castle in awe. Yasmin kept staring at the castle in awe, and wasn't watching where she was going. As she walked with her eyes still set on the castle, she bumped into a girl.  
  
"Sorry" Yasmin muttered to the black haired girl.  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking too. I'm Emma, Emma Geller. And you are?" The girl asked as they went up the stone steps.  
  
"Yasmin Po-"  
  
The oak doors opened, revealing a stern looking woman. She opened the doors wide, and led the first years in. The students followed the woman through a large hallway, and into a small chamber hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Mcgonagall. In a while, you will all be sorted in each of the four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Mcgonagall said. "Please wait here until I return." Mcgonagall said as she went to another room.  
  
Everyone was nervous and wondered which house they would be sorted to.  
  
"Which house do you think you would be in?" Emma asked. Yasmin shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I have never thought about it." Yasmin said. Someone smirked at her reply. Yasmin and Emma turned to see a pretty girl with brown hair and a not so nice smirk on her face.  
  
"You two would be in Hufflepuff. I bet." The girl said. "Useless and too loyal to do anything." Emma glared at her. Yasmin didn't quite get what she was saying to get angry.  
  
"Then what house would you be in?" Emma challenged.  
  
"Slytherin. Of course." The girl said proudly.  
  
"I should have guessed." Emma mumbled. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall came and brought them into the great hall.  
  
The first years walked in a straight line as they went through the great hall. The other students watched them as they walked past. The teachers sat at the front, watching them intently. As Yasmin got nearer, an old hat on a stool came into view. Yasmin kept wondering what the hat was for, but got extremely surprised when the hat began to sing.  
  
"You will all come up here and place the hat on your head, to be sorted, when I call your name." Professor Mcgonagall said as she held out a parchment.  
  
"Simon Moore." A boy trembled his way onto the stool. He gave a small squeak when Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. And almost instantly, the sorting hat shouted-  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Emma Geller." Emma went up, and sat on the stool nervously. After a while, the Sorting hat said out loud-  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Lisa Mapin" The girl the Yasmin had met in the chamber went to the front. She looked extremely confident. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. Even though the sorting hat covered her eyes, Yasmin could slightly make out that the girl had lost some of her confidence as she began to grip the stool tight.  
  
"Slytherin!" The sorting hat finally announced after a long time. Lisa went down the stool and headed for the Slytherin table with extreme relief.  
  
"Yasmin - " Professor Mcgonagall paused. "Potter?" She said unsurely. Many people in the hall, including the teachers, had a bemused expression on their faces. A few were standing to see who it was.  
  
Yasmin walked very nervously towards the sorting hat. Everyone stared at her. She could hear whispers as she walked past. Yasmin sat on the stool. She had a clear view of the whole hall, but she was soon unable to see the hall as the sorting hat was placed on her head and covered her eyes.  
  
"Ah - " The sorting hat spoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Finally I'm done!! Please, Please, Please, Review!! I know I update late but this chapter is the longest I have written! I can't update very fast, I have other thing to do too. Please Review! The More reviews, the faster I update! 


	8. 8Questions

*Chapter 8*  
  
Sorry I left such a big cliffhanger, but I didn't know which house to put her in. My mind couldn't choose between the two houses. So. I hope you all will like this chapter and review.  
  
And. before I confuse more people. Emma Geller is not Rachel and Ross's daughter from Friends. But. I did steal. I mean. borrowed her name. Just to let everyone know. This is not a Friends crossover!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Ah - " The sorting hat spoke. "Another Potter I see. But how can that be?" Yasmin felt very nervous and a little bit scared. "Interesting, this won't be easy. You have loyalty, but your Braveness and intellect are more outstanding than loyalty. And, Ah- "  
  
"What is that Ah- supposed to mean?" Yasmin asked nervously as she fidgeted a little.  
  
"A Gift."  
  
"A Gift?"  
  
"A gift rather similar to - "  
  
"Rather similar to what?" Yasmin asked curiously.  
  
"Unlike your brother, Slytherin wouldn't suit you. Ravenclaw might help. But there is another house that would be better." The hat continued.  
  
"What hous - "  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted so suddenly that Yasmin almost fell off the stool. Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Yasmin stumbled off the stool and took off the hat, and whispered 'thank you' to the hat as she placed it on the stool. She walked quickly to the Gryffindor table with a grin. Her grin would have been wider, if she had not been having so many questions in her head. Yasmin finally reached the table and sat next to Emma, who had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a Potter?" Emma asked, still smiling.  
  
"I didn't get to." Yasmin said, and looked at the other people at the table. Many of them were looking at her interestedly; others were giving her funny looks. Harry and Hermione were smiling at her, while Ron was talking to a red headed girl, next to him, who was looking at Yasmin with great curiosity and surprise. Yasmin watched a few more first years get sorted. As she watched, questions began forming in her head.  
  
A gift? What kind of gift? And it is similar to what? Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin? Why is it insulting to be in Hufflepuff? Why is that Lisa girl staring at loathingly? Where did all this food come from?  
  
Yasmin stared at the food hungrily. She had been thinking too much to notice that she was starving. But, where did the food come from? Yasmin noticed that everyone was looking at the old man on stage, Yasmin looked at him too, just in time too see and hear him say, 'Tuck In'. Everybody began filling his or her own plates with food, Yasmin followed suit.  
  
Yasmin stood sleepily next to Emma; the prefect was about to bring the first years to the common room. Emma, too, was sleepy. They didn't talk much as they walked out of the hall, following the prefect. Just as Yasmin was about to climb up the stairs, just like the others, someone grabbed her arm, startling her.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet Dumbledore." Harry said.  
  
"We are?" Yasmin asked, getting sleepy again.  
  
"Dumbledore announced it in the great hall. You didn't hear?"  
  
Yasmin shook her head.  
  
"We better get going." Harry said as he gestured her to follow him. Yasmin followed him sleepily.  
  
Yasmin leaned groggily against the stoned wall as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to guess the password to Dumbledore's office. She would have found the sweets mentioned by the trio as they guessed the password amusing, if she wasn't so sleepy.  
  
"Chocolate frogs." Ron guessed getting rather fed up.  
  
"Acid pops" Harry guessed, but the Gargoyle still didn't move.  
  
"Hershey's?" Hermione took her turn. The gargoyle stood still. Ron and Harry, without planning, at the same time got frustrated and kicked the gargoyle.  
  
"Why didn't Dumbledore just give you the password?" Ron asked, frustrated, as he kicked the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Are you mad? If he announced his password, the whole school would know, and that just defeats the whole purpose of having a password." Hermione said.  
  
Ron glared Hermione, but Hermione gave him a small sarcastic smile in return. Harry kept thinking of the password, but he had named every sweet he could think of.  
  
"Anymore ideas?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads; they too had nothing else they could think of. Harry stared gargoyle, thinking of what the password could be.  
  
"Do you have any sweet that might be the password in mind?" Harry asked Yasmin, who was now half asleep against the gargoyle.  
  
"Yeah." Yasmin said sleepily. "Gummy bears."  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Hermione and Ron stared at the gargoyle with bemused faces. Harry gave a small laugh, and Yasmin was now awake because of the gargoyle, and that the fact that its password was 'Gummy bears'.  
  
"I was only kidding." Yasmin mumbled as they went up the spiral stairs. As they climbed, an old man with a long white beard and hair, stood at the top.  
  
"Finally, all of you have arrived. I apologize for not telling you my password. I was just about to go down, incase you couldn't get in, but I see, you've manage to. Come in, we'll talk inside." The old man said, as he studied them through his half moon glasses.  
  
The four of them, followed him into his office. Yasmin was overall; amazed by the whole room, but what caught her eye was a bird sitting on a golden perch, by the door. She gazed at the bird, it seemed magical, and the bird returned her gaze.  
  
"That's Fawkes. He's a phoenix." Harry whispered in her ear. Upon hearing that Fawkes was a phoenix, she stared at it even more.  
  
"You must have been wondering why Professor Mcgonagall had seemed surprised, even though she was the one who usually sends out the letters." The old man said. Yasmin stopped staring at Fawkes, and listened to the man.  
  
"Well, this year, she wasn't the one who sent the letters out. I requested to do it, when I noticed another potter in the book. Professor Mcgonagall didn't get a chance to look at it, and I thought it would be highly amusing to see her find out during the sorting." The old man continued.  
  
"But, if you were the one who sent the letters, why was Mcgonagall's name written at the bottom?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't write Albus Dumbledore because, I was only doing it for this year, it would be quite unnecessary and confusing if I used my name this year, and switched back to mcgonagall the next." Dumbledore said. Yasmin finally knew his name.  
  
"You didn't find it odd that there was another potter?" Yasmin finally asked.  
  
"I did at first. But after thinking, I figured out that you were most probably the girl who is famously known as the muggle child. Your special birth was on the news for weeks." Dumbledore said.  
  
"She's famous too?" Ron exclaimed and Dumbledore nodded, answering him.  
  
"Blo - I mean, I guess, Potter's are meant to be famous." Ron added.  
  
"But, sir, do you think there may be any side effects or some sort, since muggle science always has a side effect." Harry asked.  
  
"I myself do not know Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "It's getting late, all of you better get some sleep for tomorrows classes."  
  
The four thanked Dumbledore and left the office. They walked through the dark empty hallway, talking about what they discussed in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Maybe, this might get into the future Hogwarts a History." Ron said jokingly as they said the password (Hidden Dragon) and climbed through the hole into the common room.  
  
"Hogwarts a history?" Yasmin wondered out loud.  
  
"It's a book - " Hermione began.  
  
"That nobody wants to read." Harry added, only to receive a threatening glare from Hermione.  
  
"It's a book about the Hogwarts." Hermione said again.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Yasmin commented.  
  
"Harry, you better watch out, Yasmin might be another Hermione." Ron teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to her dorm. The rest followed.  
  
As Yasmin entered her dorm, the room fell silent. The silence was too unnatural; it was as if a few people had just finished quarreling. She thought it was her imagination, but she soon confirmed that it wasn't just her, when she saw Emma sitting at the edge of her bed (the second bed from the left) looking particularly unhappy, while the hangings of the other three beds were drawn together.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yasmin asked. She couldn't help, but feel as if a few other people were listening.  
  
"Nothing." Emma said. "It's just that, I'm definitely not going to bother about goons!" Emma said loudly and pointedly to the other three girls hidden behind the hangings of their bed. And with that Emma went onto her own bed and pull the hangings together, leaving Yasmin curious about what had happened.  
  
Yasmin climbed onto her own bed that was next to Emma's bed, on the left, and pulled the hanging together, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I'm done. Sorry if this chapter is boring? Is it? Review and tell me. Hehe. I know I put her in Gryffindor, typical. But my story wont work very well if I put her in Ravenclaw.  
  
Read my other stories: Repeating History and The key to killing Harry Potter.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	9. 9A bad start

*Chapter 9*  
  
Sorry I took so long. This is a link is for people who think that the test tube baby thing might not be possible.  
  
http:// news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/americas/308363.stm  
  
(You have to get rid of the spacing in between the "http : // " & "news" to get the link to work.)  
  
Zephyr: I'm having a hard time making Harry and Yasmin interact, but I'm trying.  
  
John: No, this story is not going to be about Yasmin's life in Hogwarts. There's a plot.  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yasmin sat at the edge of her bed as she waited for Emma to get ready for breakfast. There was a definite sense of hatred in the air. Her first day didn't start off very well. The other girls weren't too friendly, and were as hostile towards Emma as she was with them. The girls were already in the great hall, and Yasmin still didn't know what was going on, as Emma has not said anything about what happened the night before.  
  
"I'm done." Emma said as she walked towards Yasmin.  
  
"Great." Yasmin stood up, and they left the dorm together.  
  
Yasmin kept taking sideway glances at Emma as they walked through the halls. They didn't really have an actual conversation as they walked. It was mostly Yasmin's fault as had been ending off short conversations She really wanted to know what made Emma hate the girls so much, and it as only their first day.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to them?" Yasmin asked curiously.  
  
"Who?" Emma asked.  
  
"The other three girls that you seem to hate."  
  
"Oh. Them." Emma muttered as a short wave of hatred crossed her face. "Its just something that happened last night. We talked, and somehow they started talking you, and said that they think that you're not really Harry Potter's sister, instead, you're just some crazy fan, who wanted so badly to be close to Harry, that you began claiming that you were his sister, and your brother was just being nice, and couldn't bear to tell you off."  
  
There was a long pause of silence before Emma began talking again.  
  
"I told them that it wasn't true." Emma paused again and looked at Yasmin curiously, "Its not true right?"  
  
Yasmin began laughing a little even though she wasn't really happy about what she heard. "No, it's not true." Yasmin said lightly.  
  
"When I told them it wasn't true, they didn't want to believe it." Emma continued. "They prefer the crazy girl story instead. They even said that I was partner in all of this, and that I am also big crazy a fan of Harry Potter when they thought I was asleep. Apparently I wasn't asleep and got out of bed when I heard what they said and we had a little fight."  
  
Again, there was a pause as they walked, but this time Yasmin broke the silence.  
  
"You're not lying, are you?" Yasmin asked unsurely.  
  
"Nope. Why would I lie?"  
  
"Sorry." Yasmin answered, deep in thought.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. I dint expect you believe me fully anyway. We only met yesterday." Emma assured.  
  
Yasmin gave Emma a small smile. It was true she couldn't really believe Emma because they had only been friends for a day. But she couldn't help but think that Emma was telling the truth.  
  
Yasmin changed the subject as they walked to the great hall. Hermione, Harry and Ron had kept the space next to them empty.  
  
"This is my friend, Emma." Yasmin introduced as she sat next to Harry, and Emma sat across her, next to Hermione. "And this is Ron, Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Hi." Emma said before she reached out for some bread.  
  
"Here's your timetable, they gave it out before you came." Harry said as he handed both Yasmin and Emma their timetables.  
  
"Thanks." Yasmin said as she read the timetable. "We have double classes with the other houses?"  
  
"Yeah, and beware of Professor Snape, the potions teacher. He hates Gryffindors and potters'." Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has some grudge against our father and his friends." Harry replied simply.  
  
They spent breakfast eating and chatting. It was more of Harry, Ron and Hermione introducing Yasmin and Emma to Hogwarts. After breakfast, they went up to their own dormitories and took their books. Emma and Yasmin had agreed to meet the trio, and walk to class together. Even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had to go to another class, they had volunteered to help bring Emma and Yasmin to the Charms classroom since they did not know the way.  
  
Emma and Yasmin sat at the back of the class since the person they wanted to avoid most was sitting right at the front. Lisa Mapin, the unpleasant Slytherin that they both had met on the first day. Lisa was sitting at the front, talking to the other Slytherin girls.  
  
"I guess the Mapin girl got into Slytherin just like she wanted." Emma said.  
  
"I guess so." Yasmin said as she glanced at Mapin. "What's so bad about Hufflepuff?"  
  
Mapin looked at both Yasmin and Emma, as if she had heard Yasmin's question. She smirked at them before looking away.  
  
"What's up with her?" Emma glared at Mapin, but it did not last long as Professor Flitwick entered the class.  
  
Charms class was over and it wasn't much fun, as all they had to do was to copy notes since it was their first day. The other three Gryffindor girls had sat far away from Yasmin and Emma. The girls often glanced at them and gave weird looks once in a while. Yasmin felt quite uncomfortable with the frequent looks. It was the same for all the other classes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"You don't look too happy." Emma said, as they walked through the halls. Classes were over, and again, Yasmin was hanging out with Emma, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Emma, Ron and Harry had been talking about quidditch, Yasmin had been keeping quiet, and Hermione was eager to return to the common room to finish reading the book she had with her.  
  
"Emma's right. You don't look happy." Harry said concernedly.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You can tell us." Harry assured.  
  
"It's really nothing."  
  
"No, there's definitely something." Ron said.  
  
Yasmin was about to say that it was nothing again, but after thinking again, she decided to tell them. They'd keep trying to make her tell anyway. Yasmin glance at the four, and paused for a while before telling them about the other Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Now I can say, I fully believe you." Yasmin told Emma right after she finished telling them why she seemed uneasy.  
  
"How can you be so sure I was telling the truth?" Emma asked.  
  
"Because I heard them talking in Herbology. They really have nothing to talk about, do they?" Yasmin chuckled.  
  
"Don't let them get to you. Some people prefer rumors. Harry was once thought to be the heir of Slytherin." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Really?" Yasmin asked Harry bemusedly.  
  
"It's a long story." Harry said.  
  
Yasmin laughed softly. Harry the heir of Slytherin? What would make people think that? Yasmin wondered as they continued walking through the halls, towards the common room.  
  
"What do we have here? Isn't it Potty, Weasel and mudblood Granger?" Yasmin heard an obnoxious voice say from behind them. Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed to recognize the voice and turned around each looking apathetic. Emma and Yasmin turned too, with a completely opposite look of what the other three had.  
  
Yasmin saw two fat Slytherin boys, standing behind a blonde boy, with a pointed nose, looking rather smug as a younger girl, who Yasmin recognized, stood next to him.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Harry said irritably.  
  
"So it is true. Potty has finally found family." Malfoy said, looking at Yasmin maliciously. "I bet you can't wait to use her as a shield like how you used your mother."  
  
At that, Harry began to pounce at Draco, but was held back by Emma and Yasmin. Hermione on the other hand, was having trouble, keeping Ron from attacking Draco. Draco's two goons stood in front of Draco. Harry couldn't let Draco get away with what he said, He could ignore Draco's usual insults, but offensive comments on his parents were just too much.  
  
Emma, Yasmin and Hermione, managed to pull Ron and Harry into the common room before anything happened, leaving a triumph looking Draco and his escort behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
It took minutes for Hermione to finally manage to get the boys to calm down. Ron had already cooled off, but Harry was still somehow a little heated. Ron was usually the one who was harder to manage, but now, its Harry instead.  
  
"Malfoy better not try get on my nerves anytime soon." Harry threatened.  
  
"Lighten up Harry. You're acting like Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"What's wrong with acting like me?" Ron asked, and soon he and Hermione got into a mini row.  
  
"What was she doing with Malfoy?" Yasmin asked Emma.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Mapin girl."  
  
"Oh, she's a Malfoy fan. Follows him wherever he goes and tries to act like him." Emma said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Her diary fell as she was walking out of Charms." Emma grinned mischievously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione had ended their argument, and Hermione was now reading her book. Emma gave a small laugh and nudged Yasmin to look at Hermione, who obviously pretending to read, as the book was upside down.  
  
"Hermione, what book are you reading?" Yasmin said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Some book about gypsies." Hermione replied, putting her book down.  
  
"They exist?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah, they have a common ability among themselves, which makes them a little different from a normal witch or wizard. Not many people know about them though." "Do you want to borrow it?" Hermione asked when she saw how interested Yasmin was.  
  
"Sure." Yasmin said eagerly.  
  
"Great. We have another Hermione." Ron said satirically.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I'm finally done!! And I made up the gypsy thing. I'm so sorry if this took so long. I was busy and also had writers block at the same time. Please review! Thank You! 


	10. 10Quidditch it is

*Chapter 10*  
  
I tend to rush things, please tell me if I do.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. ****************************************************************************  
  
Yasmin walked out of the dungeons with a rather sulky Emma next to her. Snape had gotten to her during Potions. Emma had a talent and liking for making potions and knew her stuff so well, that she seldom made mistakes, which left very little opportunity for Snape to pick on her. Snape was irritated by this and tried whenever he could, to find fault with Emma, and after weeks of trying, he finally got what he wanted.  
  
"It's not fair! Snape gave me detention for just knocking my cauldron over, and it wasn't even my fault! Mapin pushed it on purpose!" Emma said sulkily.  
  
"Snape's just biased, and he's been trying to find fault with you for weeks since you never seem to do anything wrong in his class." Yasmin assured, and added, "You don't even talk, unlike all the other classes where you'd be bugging me non-stop."  
  
"Potions would have been my favourite subject if it wasn't for Snape." Emma mumbled.  
  
"We have to hurry or we'll be late for our flying lesson." Yasmin said as they walked quickly to the common room.  
  
Once in the Gryffindor common room, they rushed to their dorms in a hurry to put their books. Once they did, they rushed down and ran out of the common room, taking no notice of anybody.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Yasmin and Emma ran to the quidditch pitch, where the other Gryffindors and Slytherins were. Many of them were chattering, while some Gryffindors were exchanging hateful glances with the Slytherins. But among all these students, Madam Hooch was nowhere to be seen. Yasmin could hear Emma give a loud sigh of relief as she too, realized that Madam Hooch had not yet arrived.  
  
"Look, Geller and Potter late again?" Lisa sneered. Yasmin gave her a tight sarcastic smile and walked away, not wanting any trouble. Emma walked next to Yasmin, mumbling angrily under her breath, she was still cross with Lisa for whatever that had happened in potions.  
  
"Ignore her." Yasmin advised Emma, and watched her calm down a little before changing the subject, "Why do you think Hooch is taking so long?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she herself is getting detention from Snape for knocking over a cauldron." Emma answered sarcastically and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh, come of it." Yasmin said, sitting next to Emma, getting slightly irritated. "What done is done, there's no point in whining over some spilled potion."  
  
"That phrase sounds familiar." Emma said before looking down at the grass. "Sorry for being such a whiny idiot. I bet you're really irritated."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Yasmin answered truthfully. Emma gave her a funny look before turning her head as she saw Madam Hooch approaching at the corner of her eye.  
  
Emma nudged Yasmin before standing up. The other students stood up too, when they realized that Madam Hooch had arrived. The sight of something trailing Madam Hooch aroused excited whispers among the students, which became louder as the thing became more apparent as it got closer and was recognized as a bunch of broomsticks and a bag.  
  
"Gather around." Madam Hooch instructed. The students gathered excitedly around her as she laid the broomsticks and bag on the ground. "Due to your impressive improvements in flying, I've decided to try something new. I've decided to let you play a game of Quidditch for this lesson." She said, smiling slightly. The excited whispers were aroused once again.  
  
"Sweet!" Yasmin exclaimed as Emma and many others jumped up and down in excitement. Madam Hooch had to wait for the excitement to die down before she could continue.  
  
"We would only need seven players, but since there are ten of you on each team, each and every one of you will have to take turns playing. The players will be changed every fifteen minutes." Madam Hooch explained. "Everyone got that?" Twenty heads nodded eagerly in reply.  
  
The game began; Yasmin caught the quaffle thrown by Alex Jones, a fellow Gryffindor and passed it on to Emma, who flew straight for the middle hoop but let go of the quaffle when she was almost knocked off her broom. Lisa, who had made the bludger fly towards Emma, sniggered as she watched another Slytherin, grab the falling Quaffle.  
  
They continued playing, changing players and positions every fifteen minutes. The game was fun; Yasmin and Emma had a great time even with Lisa trying to dampen their spirits. It was the last fifteen minutes; Yasmin had taken the position as a chaser, again, while Emma, who had played too much, watched from below. They didn't think that Lisa could get them into any real trouble, which was an underestimation.  
  
************************************************************************ Bah. Its short. 


End file.
